la maison hantée
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Hé oui je me remets à l'écrire chapitre 4 est là! lol après près de 3 ans d,attente TTTT désolée! Histoire d'horreur, fantômes blabla white tigers tout jeuuuuuhhhhnnnnneuuuhsss! je vais pe me permettre quelques meurtres :P rei? à découvrir
1. When It Began

**__**

La maison Hantée

Déclaration : Je vais vous replacer ceci se passe lorsque les White Tiger était encore tout petits. 

( Moi je les trouve trop craquants lorsqu'ils sont petits , Désolé -_-, )

**__**

Chapitre1 

-Lee, pourquoi nous as tu amené ici, tu sais bien que ce lieu est hantée et qu'il fait peur a Mariah?

-Mais Rei… 

-Lee il n'y a pas de mais, moi je retourne au village avec Mariah. 

Mais en essayant d'ouvrir la porte Rei s'aperçu que la porte s'était refermée et qu'elle était barrée. Alors Rei croyait que cela était une blague de très mauvais goût il alla brasser Lee pour qu'il arrête cette blague idiote.

-Lee! Je trouve que tu as un très mauvais sens de l'humour! Donne moi la clé tout de suite je veux sortir d'ici! Et cela au plus vite la blague a assez durée !

-Mais Rei je …je n'ai pas de clé la porte ne peut pas être barrée personne ni a touchée depuis que nous sommes rentrés tu n'as qu'as mieux tourné la poigner.

-Très drôle Lee mais la porte est bloquée tu peut l'essayer pour voir si tu ne me crois pas. 

Lee essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec autant de succès que Rei. Alors Mariah commença a pleuré. Rei n'aimant pas la voir pleurée il décida de défoncé la porte avec son épaule. Après une bonne dizaine de coups, Rei se fit subitement propulser dans les airs et sa tête se fracasser sur le coin du foyer.

Quand Rei retrouva ses esprits il était allongé sur les genoux de Lee. Il avait la peau du bras presque totalement arracher, et à sa tête qu'il avait fracasser sur le foyer en marbre il n'avait rien, pas la moindre petite blessure. 

-Rei, est-ce que tu vas mieux? dit Mariah

-Pou…Pourquoi tu me pose une tel question je n'ai rien pour su… hisss!!!!!( il a mal tout d'un cou )

-Rei, il ne faut pas que tu bouges, tu risques d'empirer ta blessure! dit Lee.

-Mais que c'est -il passer?

-Personne ne sait réellement se qui c'est passer, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que tu as été propulser puis tu es tomber dans les vapes. Et que quand on sait approcher de toi une sorte de barrière nous a repousser puis une heure plus tard on a pu t'approcher mais tu avait l'air étrange et tu n'avait qu'une immenses blessure sur le bras et rien a la tête. Dit soudainement le petit Kevin 

Voici la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécier alors la suite est pour bientôt. 


	2. When It Disappeared

Chapitre 2 

Déclaration beyblade est a moi

****

Jenfia :laisser la faire elle disjoncte souvent comme sa, elle est folle de nature

Somilia: pas vrai mais bon tout le monde sais que sa ne m'appartiens pas sinon pourquoi est-ce que j'écrirais des FANfics hein?

Jena :et en plus dans les épisodes à la télé je crois que Rei et Kai sortirais ensemble et qu'il serais obligé de passer les épisode à 12h avec elle 

Somilia: pas à se point là car je n'ai que 14ans alors hein!! Bon à la place de nous écouter nous chialer après que diriez-vous de la suite de la maison hantée? 

Jenfia:Vous êtes là alors je crois que oui!!!

Bon _blabla _comme sa signifie descriptions

__

-blabla parler tout cours

****

Blabla =moi ki placote 

-Bon on devrait arrêter de niaiser et chercher une autre issue.(rei)

-Euh Rei! Kevin et Gary étaient parti chercher une façon de sortir, mais il n'y en a pas d'autre. Et Gary s'est égaré pendant le trajet.

-Mais il faut absolument retrouver Gary!

Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures sans trouver la moindre trace de ce dernier. Il commençait à se faire très tard. Lee et Kevin n'arrêtait pas de dire à Rei qu'ils étaient fatigués mais il ne voulait pas arrêter avant d'avoir retrouvé Gary, quand tout d'un coup…

-Houuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa**( c'est censé être un bâillement mais bof -_-)**

-Oh Mariah! Tu es fatigué? s'inquiéta Rei. 

-Bof un peu mais on ne doit pas arrêter les recherches car Gary compte sur…

Puis Mariah tomba dans les bras de Rei endormis. 

-Bon je crois que nous devrions nous reposer!

__

Lee et Kevin se regardèrent et dire en cœur :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour les beaux de Mariah!?!?!?!?

Ensuite ils regardèrent Rei qui rougissait à leur remarque en tenant Mariah. 

-Bon, Lee, Kevin et Mariah vous dormirez tous dans cette chambre…

-Oui mais toi tu vas dormir où?

-Kevin, si tu me laissait finir de parler tu le saurais sûrement. Bon vu que je ne suis pas fatigué moi je vais continuer les recherches. 

-Mais Rei…

Mariah vient tout juste de se réveillée.

-Mariah, qu'est-ce que tu as encore?(Lee)

__

Je ne veux pas que Rei se promène sans moie ai un mauvais pressentiment il a sure ment lui arriver quelque chose de mal. J'ai peur!!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mariah il n'aura rien de mal qui puisse arriver. Cette ne me mangera pas voyons!!

-C'est justement de se quoi j'ai peur Rei!! Elle a faim elle veux te manger!!!( **Bon je sais elle a l'air fou mais bof pas grave lisez et vous comprendrez)**

-Mariah, arrête!!! dit Rei en la frappant au visage pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. 

-Arrête Rei tu vas la faire pleurer! (Kevin)

-Non Kevin ça va aller, Rei a bien fait je commençait à perdre la boule. 

-Bon alors allez dormir et ne bougez pas. Demain matin, je viendrai vous rechercher, d'accord? Tout le monde à bien compris?

-OUI (tous en cœur) (Mariah remis un de ses bandeaux à Rei)

**(som:vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi)**

__

Pendant que les autres dormait depuis une bonne heure ils entendirent un grand cri, ce cri venait de Rei. Tout à coup Mariah se mit à crier et à frapper Kevin et Lee pour qu'ils se réveillent. Elle paniquait elle croyait que Rei c'était peut-être fait manger par la maison!!

-Mariah tu vas arrêter oui!!! (Lee)

-Mais que se passe-t-il?(Kevin)

-J'ai entendu Rei il criait…. Quelque chose de mal à du lui arriver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Puis on entendit encore un cri mais plus il était plus fort mais en même temps on aurait dit que Rei se faisait étrangler ou même égorger!!

****

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimer la suite est pour bientôt byebye 


	3. When It Burned

Hahahahaha, g osé marqué «**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimer la suite est pour bientôt byebye» **j'avais 14 ans à l'époque, maintenant j'en ai 17! Ah bon hé oui, je me remets à cette fic ¬¬ je suis trop fine je sais, je sais, après près de 3 ans d,absence -.-' Remercier Killproduct! Parce que sinon il y aurait jamais eu de suite - -'..

Bon comme j'ai perdu le manuscrit d'origine, la fic ne continuera pas de la même façon que dans mes plans originaux et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça! De plus, cette fic était dédier à une de mes anciennes ''amies'' (tk moi je ne l'appelle pas amie, car après ce qu'elle m'a fait!) Tk, g beaucoup de doute que cela reste un rei/mariah ¬¬ je préfère le yaoi, donc c pas vraiment une surprise (en plus je déteste ce couple - -', hé oui c'est aujourd'hui que les aveux sortent )

J'ai tué mon cellulaire TTTT (je me devais de le dire, car je suis hyper triste!)

Hé la je vais commencer la fic, car ma vie vous intéresse peu je le sais ¬¬.

* * *

_Beyblade_

_La Maison Hantée_

_Chapitre 3.

* * *

_

Les cris que venaient de Rei se firent entendre à nouveau. Toute la bande se regarda et resta figé d'horreur, les cris étaient tellement horrible. Mariah se lava, et parti à la recherche de son beau chaton.

-Vous allez rester planter là encore longtemps?! Rei à besoin de nous!

Les autres membres de l'équipe se sortirent de leur stupeur, et se mirent à la recherche de la salle dans laquelle pouvait bien se trouver leur précieux ami.

Ils parcoururent tout le premier étage sans rien trouver, quand soudain les cris se virent réentendre. Ils coururent jusqu'à la provenance du son,et entrèrent dans une sombre pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur la porte se ferma et des chandelles allumèrent toute la pièce. Cette dernière était de la couleur du sang, aucune fenêtre, des toiles sadiques étaient accroché partout dans la pièce. Des scènes de chasses toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres. Lee s'approcha d'une d'elle et remarqua que quelque chose pendouillait à un coin. Il essaya de se lever, et prit la chose entre ses doigts. C'était visqueux et doux à la fois. Lee approcha sa trouvaille d'une des chandelles. Il fut surpris, mais surtout dégoûté en voyant se que c'était. Il poussa un léger cri de dégoût et les autres accélérèrent pour le trouver.

Lee montra se qu'il venait de trouver. C'était le ruban que Mariah avait donner à Rei quelques heures auparavant. Il n'était plus aussi mimi qu'avant. Il était couvert de sang, des long cheveux noirs y étaient encore attachés. Mariah, prise de panique, cria de toute ses forces pour que Rei l'entendre et les rejoigne.

Rien ne se fit entendre. Mariah se mit à paniquer de plus belle, dans sa folie elle frappa un des candélabres, qui s'écroula et mis la chambre en flammes. C'est à cet instant qu'ils virent une forme humaine suspendu dans les airs juste devant eux. Le corps, qui semblait inerte, formait un crucifix dans les airs, des fils métalliques supportait le corps frêle de cette personne. Kevin s'approcha du corps, et vit, avec effroi que c'était Rei. Il cria aux autres de venir l'aider, pour le décrocher.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un seul mouvement que les cordes perforait la douce peau blanche de leur ami. Du sang leur coulait dessus, et cela assez abondamment.

-Si on ne fait rien, Rei va mourir ici!

-Tu crois qu'on fait quoi?, affirma Mariah, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa colère à l'intérieur d'elle, avec sa tristesse.

Ils essayèrent plusieurs méthodes, toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Les flammes commençaient à les gagner, et ils le sentaient très bien.

-Kevin, amène Mariah en dehors, moi je vais rester pour essayer de décrocher Rei, allez!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais qui tienne!, allez bouge toi!

Kevin fit se qu'on lui avait demander, mais se ne fut pas sans plusieurs coups de la part de notre chère Mariah.l

Lee resta-là, comme il avait dit, à essayer de détacher Rei.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Lol même moi je le sais pas, j,ai quand même le goût de tuer quelques persos…ah moi et les meurtres en tk j'espère que cela répond à vos attentes, et que c'était pas trop pénible à lire - -' si oui, dite le moi et j'arrêtes tout de suite… 

normalement je relis même pas mes fics ¬¬ je les écris et puis voilà sur le net ¬¬ jsuis incapable de me relire ¬¬ mais la j'ai du me relire ¬¬ et franchement j'ai trouvé sa pénible j'écrivais trop mal ya 3 ans (¬¬ bon j'écris pas très mieux, mais bon...Je parle pas des fautes d'orthographes!...dieux sait que j'en fais toujours beaucoup ) Je parlais de mon style tk c'était pas trop long, mais c kand même 4 pages en arial donc je me suis dit que c'était déjà bien (je vais pas écrire des chapitres de 9 pages en verdana 9 point ici comme pour wish you were here ¬¬, j'avertis au cas où, il n'y a que cette fic qui est ce traitement de faveurs :P)


	4. When it killed

_Beyblade_

_La Maison Hantée_

_Chapitre 4_

Lee regarda son ami, les flammes continuait à prendre toute la place dans la chambre de sang. Des larmes se mirent à couleur tranquillement le longs de ses joues, pour ensuite couler abondamment à une vitesse effroyable.

-Rei…, dit-il pendant que son souffle se coupait de plus en plus, à cause de la fumée qui prenait place dans ses poumons, chassant l'oxygène restant de la place.

Lee tenta encore de brisé de les fils de métals, ses mains étaient toutes ouvertes, les fils transperçant sa peau. Il tira trop fort, et une partie de son annulaire et de son auriculaire se fit coupé. Lee poussa un cri horrible, tomba à genoux, et pris sa main et la colla contre sa poitrine. Il vu à ses pieds le ruban de sang de Mariah, le prit tranquillement et le passa sur sa main, enrubanna et fit un garrot autour de ce qu'il lui restait de doigts. Il se remit sur ses pieds, remis ses mains sur les cordages mortels, et continua à tirer. Un fil lâcha, et alla se percuter au visage de Lee, il ne fit rien, et continua de tirer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rei, pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas le perdre!

Un autre fil céda, et se dirigea vers les yeux de Lee, il bougea, mais reçut quand même le fil dans son œil droit. Il le retira violemment, et retourna son attention sur cet être couvert de sang devant lui. Les fils cédèrent, et Rei tomba sur Lee. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras le resserra, et retira les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées sur le visage de cet ange brisé. Des yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent et Lee lui sourit.

-Allez, on sort.

Il prit le jeune chaton comme on prend une mariée. Rei passa douloureusement ses bras autour du coup de son meilleur ami, puis il retomba dans les ténèbres. Lee continua de sourire, Rei était dans ses bras vivant, souffrant, mais vivant. Il devait le sortir le plus vite de là pour l'amener au médecin du village.

Lee chercha la sortie parmi les flammes, et la trouva,se dirigea vers elle et à sa plus grande surpirse les portes étaient fermées! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible?! Jamais Mariah ou Kevin n'auraient fermé les portes! Il regarda partout tenta de chercher une voix qui les mènerait plus vite à une sortie improvisée.

Je dois aller à mon cours tchutchu :P

(jvous promets d'essayer de faire des plsu longs chapitre, mais j'ai pas le temps là!!!TTTT) oh et aussi de continuer cette fic un peu plus vite :P

Poisson suite du chapitre :P

Lee regarda derrière lui, il fit les fils bouger de par eux même. Il commença a paniqué. Les fils avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Lee soupira, et resserra son étreinte sur Rei. Les fils se fixèrent sur leur présence. Le métal se dirigea violemment vers eux. Le lion se coucha sur rRei pour le protéger des fils qui l'empalèrent au sol. Un fil avait pénétré dans chaque épaule, un autre dans chaque cheville, il se fit tiré au plafond, il cria, tenta de réveiller Rei, pour qu'il puisse partir pendant que les fils étaient sur lui. Aucun effet, Rei resta muet et immobile.

Lee cria plus fort, tenta de le réveiller et lui garochant son soulier gauche, aucun effet. Un fil trouva sa voie en perforant l'abdomen de Lee, un autre lui perforant un poumon. Les fils l'encerclèrent, une main se fit coupée, et tomba sur Rei. Ce dernier ouvra ses yeux d'or, et regarda se qui se trouvait sur son visage, il poussa un cri en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une main. Il fit un mouvement en arrière et it sa main dans le feu qui s'approchait de lui. Puis du sang coula dans ses cheveux, il regarda en haut, et vit son meilleur ami là. La scène était horrible.

Lee, cependant lui sourit. Peu importe les fils qui se plongeaient douloureusement dans son corps, son ami s'était réveillé. C'est tout ce qui lui importait.

-Lee!

-Part, vite.

Rei regarda un des fils faire une broderies sur la poitrine de son ami, il pleurait, que pouvait-il faire? Son meilleur ami était en haut de lui, sa main coupée, des fils semblaient pousser à travers le jeune garçon, il voyait un des fils qui cherchaient un moyen de le torturé davantage, il se précipita vers le cœur de son ami. Lee cria une dernière fois à Rei de partir, puis plus rien, le corps tomba lourdement par terre, et Rei tomba à genoux, cacha son visage dans la poitrine de son meilleur ami, et déversa plusieurs larmes.

Un fil se retourna, et se précipita vers l'épaule du seul chinois vivant dans cette salle. La violence du fil précipita Rei dans la porte, qui sembla s'ouvrir comme un charme. Les fils retombèrent par terre, sans vie, le feu se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Rei resta là silencieux, seul les larmes qui tombaient par terre résonnaient dans le triste corridor. Le fil toujours ancré dans l'épaule de Rei et dans le mur.

Il frissonna, poussa un cri, et retomba dans les pommes. Une seule chose lui traversa l'esprit comme un murmure qui se déposait dans son esprit et qui disait :

«_Ils se sacrifieront tous pour toi_.»

la c'est vraiment la fin :P, ma faire le prochaine chapitre plus tard, la je dois vraiment aller à mon cours! J'ai tué Lee XD lol, et je crois qu'il ne sera pas le seul mwhahahahaha!


End file.
